


My Most Precious

by twilightscribe



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Durarara!! Kink Meme, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scarf will be perfect this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Most Precious

**Author's Note:**

> **Words:** 306 words  
>  **Prompt:** The reason why Tsuki holds on so dearly to the scarf is because Roppi made it especially for him some time ago during winter as Tsuki was a postman and it was sometimes chilly during his deliveries. [ [original prompt here](http://drrrkink.livejournal.com/6253.html?thread=23361901#t23361901) ]

When he comes home that evening, the entire living room has been destroyed. For a few seconds, he thinks that maybe Delic and Shizuo got into a fight or had an arm-wrestling competition (he doesn't understand them most days – so loud and noisy and sometimes scary with how close they get), but then he notices that Tsuki is laid out unconscious on the ruined sofa.

That, ultimately, is what clues him in that something is wrong.

What happens next is that when he gets closer (Tsuki looks so peaceful when he sleeps and so adorable – he can't help it), he realizes that Tsuki's eyes are puffy and red and his cheeks look damp.

He's been crying.

Roppi isn't quite sure what to make about that. His heart thuds heavily in his chest and there's a burning in his throat too, but he ignores it.

Instead, he reaches out and gently wipes away the remaining tears from Tsuki's cheeks and dries the dampness. Even though his eyes are still red and puffy, Roppi thinks that it's an improvement.

That's when he notices that the scarf is gone.

_Oh._

It's not really a big deal to Roppi, even though he made it. He made it years before when he just started knitting and it wasn't very good. He'd been trying to convince Tsuki to let him make him a new one, but Tsuki always insisted that it was fine. That it was perfect.

Roppi didn't understand that. But it made him blush and made warmth swell in his chest.

But something must have happened. Tsuki isn't awake to tell him and it didn't look like anyone was going to come and tell him, so Roppi just shrugged and went back upstairs to get his knitting. Then he came down and sat on the floor beside the couch.

This time he would make sure the scarf is perfect.

**FIN.**


End file.
